


Can Werewolves Get High?

by princessstalehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Because of the drug use, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstalehale/pseuds/princessstalehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Batman: Can werewolves get high?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Werewolves Get High?

**Author's Note:**

> The dub con is because they're using drugs and then have sex. All mistakes are mine.

Erica is looking down at her phone while she watches Isaac try to block one of Derek's attacks, and she looks up when she hears a loud thump. They had been training all day, and Erica was tired of it. She could fight good enough to protect herself, so she felt this was a waste of her time. “Ow!” Isaac hisses, and Derek rolls his eyes but helps him up nonetheless. Erica feels her phone vibrate in her hand, and she looks down at it to see who could be texting her when her two of her three friends were hear.

_From Batman: Can werewolves get high?_

Erica rolls her eyes to the ceiling as she shifts in her spot from side to side, and she answers with an 'I don't know, Stiles.' She walks around the room trying to pick up on some of the techniques that Derek is using. Since becoming a wolf, she's been trying to be better at fighting, not being afraid, and taking what she wants. She's not very good at any of those things yet, but she tries. Erica is about to ask Derek if she can call in a pizza before her phone vibrates again. 

_From Batman: Wanna find out?_

Erica grins to herself before slipping her phone into her tight back pocket. “Well, this has been fun but I've got someplace to be so I'll catch you all later.” She calls, her flat heeled boots still clicking against the ground as she starts to walk away before Derek can stop her. Isaac looks like he doesn't think it's fair that she gets to leave, but Derek waves her away anyway. 

“Stay out of trouble.” Derek calls, out of habit and the fact that Erica always seems to find trouble wherever she goes. It's not fair when the trouble she gets into is usually Stiles fault. Erica waves him away again before slipping in the night where she goes to see if she can scare a certain someone.

****

Stiles is laying on his floor, his feet on the bed while his body lays on the floor as he stares at the ceiling, and he smiles to himself when he hears the window open. He hears the soft sound of shoes on carpet, and he lazily lifts his head to look at her. “You know you could use the door. Dad wouldn't care since he likes you so much.” Stiles says, his voice slurred by the weed that he's already smoked.

“That's not as much fun.” Erica says, snatching the joint from his hand before taking a hit. Stiles grins at her lazily before moving to sit up some, and he falls sideways in the process, and he reaches up to pull Erica into his lap. She tumbles down, half laying across his lap half laying on the floor, and she holds the joint so it doesn't fall. “I should have seen that coming.” Erica says, smiling at him.

“Yeah, being a werewolf and all.” Stiles says, snatching the joint back before taking a hit and blowing it in her face. Erica breathes in the smoke before moving to get more comfortable, leaning sideways on the bed but mostly being supported against Stiles' chest. “Then again, you're still learning.” Stiles smiles, and Erica growls at him before taking the joint back.

Stiles wonders if she's starting to feel it or if he's just to high to notice anything like that. Erica's wide eyes are even bigger so maybe she is. “I'm still a lot stronger than you.” Erica says, running her thumb over the spot where she knocked him unconscious with part of his ridiculous Jeep all those months ago when they weren't what they are now. Stiles doesn't get offended, normally he would but he's high with a beautiful girl in his lap what does he care about, and Erica laughs softly.

“You're not funny.” Stiles tells her, and Erica nods her head like she is. Stiles shakes his head, making himself dizzy and his face must be funny because Erica laughs loudly at it, and Stiles gives her an affectionate look. It's times like this, she's almost the girl she was instead of who she is now. Not that Stiles doesn't like her now, it's just he sometimes misses who she was. She takes a hit off of the joint, and blows it in his face. “Fuck, you're gorgeous.” Stiles slurs, and Erica rolls her eyes.

“You're just very high.” She laughs, and Stiles snorts at her before shaking his head. Erica is just buzzed enough to do something stupid, and she leans up to kiss him. Stiles kisses her back like he was expecting her to do it all along, maybe because they've done this before or maybe because they're both high enough not to care about anything. Stiles' taste like weed and chocolate, and it's a stupid combination that makes Erica almost desperate.

Stiles is slowly moving her off his lap, not breaking the kiss, and Erica moves where he wants her. Stiles drags her off the ground to the bed, and Erica pulls at his shirt with one hand before she takes another hit. Stiles takes the joint from her before taking one last drag, and he putting it out in an ashtray on his bedside table. “That's good weed.” Stiles says, and Erica snorts as she rips off his shirt. “Easy tiger.” Stiles laughs, and Erica gives him a deathly look. “Or not.”

“Take your fucking pants off, Stiles.” Erica tells him, and Stiles falls to the side as he tries to struggle out of his pants without taking off his shoes first. Erica kicks off her shoes before rolling down her tight jeggings, and Stiles watches her with lust that she can smell coming off him in waves. “Like what you see?” She asks, pulling off her shirt while Stiles watches her.

“Fuck, yes.” Stiles says, and Erica laughs as she gets caught in her shirt. Stiles all but tackles her to the bed, attaching his sinful mouth to her overly heated body, and he pulls clumsily at her bra. “Off. Off. Off. I want to see boobs.” Stiles mutters to himself, and Erica laughs at him before guiding his hands to the clasp in the front. Stiles smiles at her before finally managing to get it off, and Erica kisses him.

Stiles is hard, she can see it through his boxers, and she cups him through his thin boxers making his breath hitch. “This isn't going fast enough.” Erica says, and Stiles grins at her before leaning down to attach his mouth to her breast. Her back arches some, and Stiles grabs her breast in his other hand. “I didn't take you for a boob guy.” Erica teases, and Stiles laughs as he licks over her nipple.

Erica manages to push him off of her before rolling over on him, and he looks up at her with gazed over eyes. Stiles digs his hands into her panties, snapping them against her skin making her shiver, and he grins at her. She's about to tell him to shut up, but he slips his hand into her panties touching her perfectly and she gasps. She rocks herself on his hand, getting it wet with slickness, and Stiles is growing harder.

Erica slaps his hand away so she can pull off his boxers, his cock spring free where she grabs it. “Er.” Stiles sighs, and Erica stokes him slowly using her slickness to make the glide go better. She may also be marking him with her scent, staking her claim on him so any supernatural creature can smell her on him. Stiles surprises her by flipping her over off of him, and she bounces some before she settles.

Erica is about to ask him what he is doing, but Stiles soon buries his face between her legs making her moan out. “I knew with lips that pretty you had to be good at something.” Erica says, digging her hands into Stiles' hand. Stiles answers her by licking over her clit, and she whimpers out making Stiles grin as he continues. She lets him continues, swallowing thickly as she watches him taste her, and he legs feel almost numb. “Fuck me.” She hisses, and Stiles looks up his face glistening with her spendings.

“There's condoms in my bedside table, Erica.” Stiles says, moving away before kissing her again. Erica wants to go down on Stiles, but she really needs him in her before she explodes. She reaches for the condom, and Stiles throws off his boxers as he moves to hover over her. Erica rolls the condom on Stiles, stopping some to touch him, and Stiles mouths at her shoulder and neck. Stiles moves to line himself up, and he slowly pushes into her. Erica gasps,throwing her head to the side making her unruly blonde hair cover her face, and Stiles brushes it out of her face while he moves.

“Stiles.” Erica gasps, and she groans when Stiles thrusts his cock in just the right place. Stiles kisses Erica, rolling his tongue over hers. He's still to high to be fucking, his movements slowed and languid but Erica isn't complaining, and Erica wraps her legs around Stiles' waist. She digs her nails into his back, and Stiles groans softly as he moves harder and harder. 

“Good?” Stiles asks, and Erica scoffs but she nods her head. Stiles grins down at her before he continues to move in and out of her, making her back arch with every thrust, and Stiles is almost close to coming already. “Fuck, Er, this is going to be over way too quickly.” Stiles grunts, and Erica makes a moaning noise. She's close too, ready to have her release so she can sleep off her high.

“I'm so close.” Erica says, and Stiles leans down to lick and kiss his way up her chest. Erica feels the pool of heat in her stomach before she arches her back with a soft 'uh' gasp, and Stiles thinks he could easily get used to the look on her face when she comes. Stiles fucks her through her orgasm, and he comes when she clenches her legs around him.

****

Stiles wakes up alone for school the next day, he's naked with only a vague memory of what happened last night and he grins when he sees a pair of black panties folded on his pillow.

 

 


End file.
